


begin again

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, let me die because SHOWHYUK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are definitely not okay, and only Changkyun gives a total fuck about them because he's practically <i>their adopted son</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	begin again

**Author's Note:**

> MONSTA X's Stuck dance practice is finally released and after 728171027201 years of showhyuk drought, we were blessed with a moment _again_. This is completely inspired by that subtle showhyuk moment so ok thank u Jesus for this and yes hello don't mind this trash

  
"Are Minhyuk-hyung and Hyunwoo-hyung finally okay?"

 

"I'm not sure..."

 

"Well, what are they doing now?" Jooheon hands Changkyun the spare water bottle in his hands before wiping the stray sweat on his cheeks. They're both looking to the direction where the group's leader and Minhyuk are on Wonho's either sides, playing what seems to be a simple game of rock, paper, scissors.

 

"It's probably for the assignment on who'll wrap up the practice room after." Jooheon replies. "They need to figure it out by themselves anyway."

 

"We're starting the recording of the actual dance practice in thirty minutes but Hyunwoo-hyung still hasn't spared a glance towards Minhyuk-hyung, even if Minhyuk-hyung kept on poking the other's hair strands so our leader can notice him." Changkyun heaves a sigh, pushing himself up so he can stand beside Jooheon. The latter nudges him with his elbow and their youngest shrugs his shoulders in response. "Hopefully we finish this without a hitch."

 

Ten minutes after their short break, they go back to practice for two more times so everything will go well before they start recording for the final cut. Changkyun silently takes note of how Hyunwoo subtly looks at Minhyuk at his reflection in the big wall mirror whenever the blond makes small mistakes, and how Minhyuk steps closer to Hyunwoo when they're side by side in one part of the choreography, as if he's waiting for Hyunwoo to acknowledge his presence.

 

It's been going for a month already and none of them have any idea when it actually started, but Minhyuk has been avoiding Hyunwoo mercilessly whenever they're out in public and Hyunwoo tries to walk away from Minhyuk's path when they're in the dorms. It's slightly affecting the team and Changkyun wants nothing but only peace between the members, so he crosses his fingers that everything will be okay when they hit the record button for the last time that night.

 

"Let's go~" Hyungwon claps his hands twice and the members go into position. Hyunwoo looks back just as a finger taps his shoulder, hiding a small grin when he sees Minhyuk smiling at him.

 

"Do well, hyung." Minhyuk mouths with all the sincerity he has, knowing they're both still standing on thin ice after sorting out all of their issues and misunderstandings the night before the scheduled dance practice recording. Minhyuk's heart races when Hyunwoo nods before facing the camera again and waiting for the manager to finally hit the record button.

 

A minute and a half in the choreography and exhaustion hasn't seeped in Minhyuk's bones yet. Just then, the group's rapper line take the main stage and the rest of the members stay on the sides. Hyunwoo's on the same side as him so Minhyuk tries to sneak a glance towards his direction, but Hyunwoo's already looking his way.

 

To try and ease the tension between them after realizing their small fight is finally over, Hyunwoo steps closer to where Minhyuk is and Minhyuk takes this as the cue to animatedly move his arms up and down like a kid and jump side to side like a penguin. Hyunwoo mirrors him and they face each other with big smiles on their faces, enjoying the fast beat of the rap verse. 

 

And that exact moment Minhyuk knows that it's finally over. Everything will be okay again. Everything will be back to normal outside and inside the dorms and he can finally smile around Hyunwoo again.

 

They're in their own small bubble like the old times, where only the two of them can understand each other without the need to say everything out loud. One simple glance or one small smile is enough for the both of them to know what's in each other's mind. They indeed work with the same heart and thinking.

 

Hyunwoo stifles a laugh before they go back to the group formation to finish what they started. Their gazes meet on their reflections in the mirror when the last part comes and Hyunwoo gives in to Minhyuk's smile, feeling way better than he did when they first started the recording. 

 

The dance practice ends and Changkyun admires from afar how Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are bickering on the sidelines again, teasing Hoseok who is left for cleanup duty. They also leave the room beside each other, like how they used to in the past, and Changkyun nods to himself behind them, smiling like a child. _Their_ child.

 

"They're truly the most indecisive parents, ever."  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! i read all the comments okkkk i may not reply to every single one of you but your words never fail to make me feel tingly inside so ty ty ty ;;


End file.
